Love or Family
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Naruto is part of a small mafia family and his boyfriend Sasuke want's him to quit, but for reasons not completely known to Naruto. What could happen when Naruto ends up being captured by another mafia family and Sasuke has something to do with it? SasuNaru rated for violence and language. A/U


Hey everyone! This is for the first place winner of the competition; . So here it is! A mafia fic with SasuxNaru as the main pairing! Enjoy!

Love or Family

Naruto Uzumaki loved his life. He had a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful family. Alright so his family wasn't the usual traditional family, but they were there for him none the less when he needed them. Though at this moment he really wished he could somehow call them mentally. His boyfriend had warned him this would happen one day.

A bloody fist came at his already bloodied face, a man screaming at him to tell them something he couldn't. If he did he would betray his family, but he couldn't remember what he was saying any more. The words were going in and out. Someone came up to the person punching him motioning him to let him sit and think about it a moment.

Left alone in the dank room with very little light he was left to his thoughts. He thought of his boyfriend and the last time he got to see him; it had to of been a good two weeks ago now…

"Naruto!" a raven haired man called for him catching him before he fell to the floor of their apartment. The man frowned at the blondes bloodied and broken boned conditioned. "Damn it Naruto! What happened to you!?" he asked as he sat the blond down and ran to get his medical kit.

Naruto merely gave him an over confident grin, "You should see the other guys." He stated as he always did.

The other man frowned at this as he gave Naruto something to put in his mouth so he wouldn't scream as he reset the bones properly. "I swear you only date me because I can do this for you for free." He muttered.

Once the bones were properly realigned and put in a makeshift cast Naruto grinned at him. "You know better then that Sasuke!" he exclaimed before tugging him closer with his good arm and giving him a kiss. "You know I love you for more then your medical skills."

"Hey wake up!" Naruto blinked open his eyes when he felt a slap to his injured cheek, wondering when he had fallen asleep. "You gonna tell us what we want to know?" the person sneered when Naruto spit at him.

"You Akatski's can go to hell!" He exclaimed glaring at him.

"Tch, Kisame! Try talking some sense into the boy." The man before him called.

A tall man so pale his skin almost seemed blue with teeth as sharp as a sharks, grinned down at Naruto who glared back, "You still wanna try your luck?" Kisame asked pulling out a large sword.

Naruto eyed the sword before spitting on it, "I'm telling you nothing."

He turned back to his boss, "Should I really cut off a finger or a hand?" he asked.

"Kick him in the head." His boss muttered glaring at the blond. Before he knew it the handle of the blade came at his head knocking him out.

"Naruto!" blue eyes slowly opened to stare up into worried onyx ones. "You worried me! I thought you had died on me!"

Naruto smiled up at him and rubbed his eyes with his one good arm, "Why would you think that?" he asked leaning up and giving him a kiss. "You worry too much teme."

"Dobe, _please_ get out."Sasuke all but begged catching Naruto off guard. All the years they had been together not once had the raven haired man asked him to do something like that. "I can't see you get hurt like this again Naruto. One of these days it's going to be so bad you'll lose your life!"

He sat up slowly and cupped Sasuke's cheek, "Hey you know I don't die so easily."

Sasuke pulled his hand away and looked him evenly in the eye, "Naruto I'm serious. Please, just quit."

Naruto sighed at this, "I have a really big 'mission' I have to do for them." He stated sadly resting his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder. "Let me do this 'mission' and then I promise I'll talk to them about getting out."

"Hey shit head!" someone smacked him in the back of the head. Slowly Naruto's eyes opened glaring instantly at the man before him. He knew him oh did he know this man well; Pein. He pulled a chair out and sat in front of him a sneer plastered on his face. "We have a _new_ question."

"I'm not answering _anything_!" he declared his glare becoming more venomous.

Pein's sneer became more of a smirk, "We want to know about Uchiha, Sasuke." Naruto froze at this as he stared at him in shock. "Heh, so you do know the little Uchiha." The blond said nothing, biting his lower lip until it bled instead. "You see his big brother has been searching for him, but he's run off the map. _Where is he_?"

Naruto balled his mostly numb hands into fists letting his nails bite into his skin while he spit blood at the orange haired man before him, "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh dear boy, he has more to do with this then you know." Pein laughed. "Do you even know _anything_ about this man?"

"I know what I need to know." Naruto answered narrowing his eyes into a glare again.

Pein shook his head and heaved a sigh, "You really should know more about the people you associate with kid." He stated smacking his cheek lightly. "Otherwise you would know that he's from a mafia family and that he ran away like a little chicken shit."

"He is not a chicken shit!" Naruto exclaimed leaning forward so he was mere centimeters from his captor. "You don't fucking know shit."

Pein smirked at this, "So you _do_ know his little secret." He laughed out bashing his head into Naruto's causing him to fall back into his seat. "So if you know that much then you _must_ know where he is. Why don't you save the pain and just tell us? What makes him so special that you'd rather endure torture and even death?"

"How about, you go fuck yourself?" Naruto asked, feeling a little dazed as he kept his head low and eyes averted.

Pein's smirk merely grew, "I bet, you never told your family the truth either." He added noticing Naruto flinch just a little. "Aw, lying to your own family, tsk."

"It wasn't lying, it was half truths!" Naruto exclaimed.

Pein tapped his chin at this, "Hm, I wonder if they would see it that way." By the way Naruto's glare turned into a sneer he knew the answer. "Didn't think so."

After a moments stare down Naruto slowly opened his mouth before closing it. He opened it again and growled out, "Go ahead, tell them." Pein was a little caught off guard by the blondes words. "By telling them you end up telling them you have me. Then there will be a fight on who gets to kill me."

Pein smirked at this, "Smart ass little shit." He pulled back his hand and punched Naruto hard in the stomach. "I hate smart asses." He hissed pushing the blonde back into a sitting position. "Now lets try this again, where is Uchiha?"

Naruto spit blood at the orange haired man watching as he wiped it off of his cheek. "Got to hell." With a final growl Pein punched him knocking him out cold again.

"Naruto!" blue eyes blinked as they stared up at a tree before turning to find Sasuke walking towards him. "Where have you been hiding, dobe?" he asked with a smirk as he sat beside the blond.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders looking up at the contrast between blue sky and green leaves. "Not really hiding, just been here most of the day." He answered before staring at the grass sadly. "Sasuke… I… I have something I need to tell you."

The raven haired man stared at his blond companion with a raised brow. Something in the tone he was using worried him. "What is it, dobe?" he asked cautiously.

"I need you to go into hiding." He answered looking at Sasuke seriously.

"Huh?!" he asked bewildered.

He opened his mouth to ask why when Naruto shook his head, "It's for your safety as an Uchiha and as the one I care most for." He stated with a small smile. "You trust me right?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed at this question, "Yes." He finally answered.

Naruto's small smile turned into a sincere one, "Then hide, but I can't know where it is. _Please_ trust me on this."

Sasuke sighed at this and leaned over to give him a kiss, "Alright." He agreed with a frown. "When will you come find me?"

Naruto's smile became sad as tears seemed to spring to his eyes, "I'm not sure." He answered. "But this has to be done. Maybe then we'll both be free from this fate." He stated pulling the other man down into the soft grass.

"Naruto." A soft slap came across his face, "Dobe wake up."

Cerulean eyes snapped open only to be met with pitch black ones. "What… what are you doing here?"

The black eyes backed up and Naruto was able to see his boyfriend, standing there frowning. "I'm sorry Naruto." He sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want things to come to this, but you just couldn't quit."

Naruto blinked as he slowly came to his senses, "Y-you said that… that you weren't with them anymore!" he all but screamed feeling hot tears of anger fill his eyes.

There was a bark of laughter from the shadows as a man that looked like Sasuke only a little taller and much longer hair; walked out of the shadows. "He certainly is naïve little brother." He stated with a smirk that Sasuke had obviously adopted. He stepped closer to the blond and tugged his hair to pull his head back taking a closer look. "I'm sure he's rather cute under all that blood."

Naruto glared at him while glancing at Sasuke noticing something run through his dark eyes before his mask was back in place. "I suppose." He answered blandly heaving a bored sigh. "Look Naruto, I already know most of what we need to know. Just give us the information and you'll go on free; but I can't say anything about your _precious_ family."

Naruto snarled and spit on the elder Uchiha brother before spitting at Sasuke, "How about you go screw each other." He said as an answer his angry tears becoming tears of loss. He closed his eyes and forced himself to feel the anger of betrayal, the sense of loss could come later.

"Hm, seems your little toy has quite the mouth on him." The elder Uchiha muttered scratching his chin before smacking the blond. Naruto ground his teeth together to keep himself from screaming in pain before hard blue eyes glared at the brothers. "Look kid, you've wasted our time long enough, just tell us what we want to know or we'll just kill you and find someone else to tell us."

"Never!" Naruto screamed, "I will never betray those who are most precious to me!"

That cynical smirk crossed the elder Uchiha's lips again as he pulled out an ivory handled 1911 pistol. He pressed it against Naruto's temple and pulled back the hammer, "I'm going to give you five seconds to give us the information."

Naruto merely stared at Sasuke while his brother began to count down from five when Sasuke spoke up, "Wait big brother." Itachi's trigger happy finger paused in squeezing the trigger and looked to his younger brother. "Let me, I screwed up on picking the person from the family." He stated walking up to his brother and taking the gun. "Last chance Naruto." He stated holding the gun to his head.

Naruto closed his eyes and turned his head so the gun was facing his forehead, "Traitor." Is all he said to the Uchiha.

"Have it your way then." He stated before quickly swerving the gun towards his brother and shooting him in the side, sending him to the ground. He tucked the gun in his waist band of his pants and quickly undid Naruto's ropes; who was completely flabbergasted. "Come on dobe, we don't have much time." He stated helping him out of the chair.

"Wait, but you-" Naruto began as he limp-ran with Sasuke to get out of the warehouse.

"No time, go." Sasuke growled as the doors came into sight when Kisame and Pein blocked their exit, Itachi right behind them clutching his side.

Itachi smirked when he saw the exit was cut off, "I should of known you'd grown soft little brother." He stated with a dark laugh. "What was your plan? Shoot me and run for the rest of your lives? Always looking over your backs wondering when your final days would come?"

"We want nothing more to do with you." Sasuke stated turning back to his brother. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Naruto with me. Find another way to get at his family."

Itachi barked a laugh at this, "_You're_ leaving? You're just going to _walk_ away from your only living family? And for what? A blonde moron?"

Sasuke growled at this, "A blonde moron who _actually_ trusts me and listens." He stated narrowing his eyes. "Even after finding out I was once with you."

"Trust?" Itachi hissed his hand clenching more on his side. "_We_ trusted you to go in and do a job! You couldn't even do that! You are worthless!"

Sasuke never took his eyes off his brother as he pulled the gun from his waist band and shot him in the chest three times in one swift move. Naruto flinched a little as his eyes widened again. This was a side that Naruto had never seen of his boyfriend before.

He turned back to the others, "Are you going to move or do I have to shoot you too." He asked his voice lacking any emotion.

Kisame smirked before sneering and baring his razor sharp teeth, "You know we aren't the last of us." He growled causing Sasuke to smirk.

He shook his head at this and narrowed his eyes; "There is a reason I took a day and a half." He told his ex-companions.

Pein growled at this, "You bastard." He said before pulling out his own black pistol shooting Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground gripping his shoulder. Sasuke watched him for a mere second before shooting at both men across from him. By the time his clip was out both men were more than dead.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed dropping the empty gun and turning to his fallen boyfriend. He looked the blond over finding the obvious wound.

"Damn bastard, don't scare me like that." Naruto groaned hissing in pain. "I really had thought you turned on me."

Sasuke smiled softly, "Nah, I couldn't do that." He stated pushing some of the blondes hair out of his face. "Come lets get you home where Tsunade can look you over." He said softly picking the blond up as gently as possible.

"You know, you were supposed to wait for me to find you." Naruto said hissing in pain as he clung to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at this, "You were taking too long." He stated.

As they made it out of the abandoned warehouse with the sun just rising over the horizon both felt a sense of change. Almost like a new beginning.

"Hey Sasuke, I think I'm quitting after I get patched up." Naruto laughed receiving a smirk from the raven haired man carrying him.

"Yeah, I think you are too." Sasuke said in a tone that gave no room for argument.

End

The end! Yeah! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, I had a lot of fun writing it for sure XD Reviews, faves, and the sort as always are appreciated!


End file.
